The Wonders of Being Drunk
by lovagirl132
Summary: What happens when Ino and Sakura get drunk and are found by the boys they had been drinking about? Plenty of Drunken glory! ItaSaku ShikaIno ItaxSaku ShikaxIno ItachixSakura ShikamaruxIno
1. Sakura's Part

Me: Woo! I made this for fun!

Ino: Why about being drunk?

Me: 'Cas drunks do funny things! :D

Ino: She Does Not Own Naruto...

* * *

"Hey! Hey Ino, w-why is the sky so…s-so dark" Sakura's tongue slurred at the end of every word as she wobbled down Konoha with her friend Ino right behind her.

"H-Hell if I k-know" Ino and Sakura burst out laughing, before taking another swig of their 'apple juice'. Ino turned her half-lidded eyes to Sakura.

"D-do you think" Ino burst out in a fit of giggles, when her hand shot in front of her. "H-Hey look there…there's the l-lazy ass n-now!" At the sound of a familiar voice Shikamaru ran up to Ino as her body swayed. She grinned up at him, as his eyes widened slightly.

"How ya doin' smexy!" She started giggling again making Sakura laugh loudly then hiccup.

"Ino…are you…drunk?" His arms shot forward as she toppled forward suddenly, the goofy smile still on her face.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not" Her voice rose a pitch making Shikamaru frown.

"I better take you home…" She stood up as straight as she could then placed her hands on his chest.

"So y-your finally going to touch me!" She laughed as his cheeks burned brightly. He made some sort of huffing sound, before dragging Ino down the street. Ino waved bye to Sakura who had just finished hurling in a nearby bush. The world spun suddenly then stopped as she waddled through Konoha aimlessly.

"Sakura what are you doing here" Her head snapped up quickly to find herself staring at the older Uchiha. She grinned with a slight blush on her cheeks, from the beer or from him she didn't know nor care.

"Hey! It's the (hiccup) Uchiha! How ya doin' buddy?!" She laughed then wobbled up to him, taking another swig of her possibly spiked drink, only to have it snatched from her grasp.

"Hey! That's MY apple juice! G-Get your own!" She tripped over her feet slightly; as Itachi dipped a finger in her drink then stuck it in his mouth.

"Beer…" He muttered then looked at the girl who was pounding her fists on him shouting for him to give her back her 'apple juice'. Sakura had always been a polite girl who his little brother had brought over a few times to train. Well, polite when she needed to be, other than those few times she was usually a raging lunatic. The older Uchiha had grown quite fond of the pink haired girl who constantly nagged at him to sleep more often and learn how to say 'no' to jobs that are asked frequently of him. It was thanks to her that he stopped drinking his problems away and now thought them over and resolved his stresses different ways. They had became a little too acquainted, and could actually be called friends. He snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura suddenly clutched her head. Knowing what to do, without a word he lifted her up and slumped her over his shoulder.

"L-Let me down!"

"No" Was his quick and simple reply even as she pounded her fists on his back. When he arrived to the Uchiha household he gently opened the door as to not awake anyone, and then gently set her down on the large couch that took a lot of space out of the Uchiha's house living room. He sat down next to her, staring to make sure she didn't try to stand up anymore. After a few moments of silence Itachi finally spoke up.

"How many beers did you drink?" He asked calmly, even as she glared at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Zip-a-dee-doo-da" She said, and then bursting out laughing again with a hand placed over her mouth. He revised his question in his head.

"How much…apple juice did you drink?" He asked instead. She stopped her laughing behind her hand, looked at him, and then started counting on her fingers.

"One…two…three…four…um…five…yeah five…six" She paused for a moment then looked at him giggling slightly. "I lost count at six" He sat there on the couch for a few moments and then turned his eyes to her when she stroked a finger on his arm.

"Are you going to have your way with me Mr. Uchiha?" She grinned making Itachi glare slightly. She scrunched her eyebrows together with a pout.

"Don't got to get all serious Mr. Not-cool-enough-to-take-advantage-of-a-cute-girl-who-don't-like-lollipops-macho-nacho-person" She waved her finger around in the air in front of her with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Hmm?" She placed a hand on her cheek when tears started falling down her face. "I wonder why I'm crying…" She cocked her head to the side with a smile still on her face. Itachi stared at her no emotion taking over his stature. She looked at him as they continued to fall down her face.

"Why?" She asked, not taking her eyes off him, he raised an eyebrow questioning her question.

"Why did he leave?" Her body started shaking slightly, the tears falling faster, the smile still on her face. He continued staring at her, as she covered her eyes with her hands. Slowly and carefully he wrapped his arms around her small shaking form in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled. She suddenly jumped up with her fist in the air.

"Don't worry about me! H-He'll come back! N-No one can resist my charms! HAHAHAHA!" she placed her fists on her hips and laughed loudly. Itachi waited for the footsteps to be rushing down the stairs any second, but when they didn't he figured that the other Uchiha's were out on missions, meaning he was alone with her for now.

"And anyway" She spoke making him snap out of his thoughts again. She turned giving him a knowing grin. "You're the one with a fetish for young innocent girls like me, YOU'RE THE one who needs help" She laughed drunkenly again.

"Dirty old man" He twitched slightly and the comment that felt like a slap to the face.

"I am only 3 years older than you Sakura" He narrowed his eyes slightly. She put a finger to her lips.

"Oh yeah! Silly me" She hummed, wobbled slightly, and then fell backwards onto the couch. They sat there for a few more moments before Sakura talked again.

"No" She muttered making Itachi raise an eyebrow at her. She turned her head to him with an irritated look on her face.

"No Sasuke is not the reason I was drinking" His eyes widened very slightly at her answering the question he had been asking himself. He opened his mouth to ask another question.

"Yes Itachi, I knew I was drinking alcohol" She mumbled the blush on her cheeks disappearing a little telling Itachi that her drunkenness was wearing off.

"Then why did you drink it?" He asked, still not taking his eyes off of her. She grinned and put a finger over her lips.

"Se-cre-t" She whispered. He sighed at the obviousness she was still a little wasted. She giggled.

"But, I'll tell you it has to do with you" She muttered, and then started telling him the reason anyway.

"Ino and I both knew we were both having trouble with certain guys who won't even realize our feelings toward them. So, we decided to drink a little…then it got slightly out of hand…and now here I am" He sat there for a few seconds taking what she said in, before he spoke hesitantly.

"Sakura…do you like me?" She turned her eyes to him again, she grinned then poked his nose with a finger.

"Yep" She yawned, her eyes getting heavy suddenly. "But…this is just a dream after all" Her body slumped to the side so her head rested on his shoulder, before her breathing became slow and steady. He kept staring then placed a blanket over her, before he to fell asleep.

The next morning Sakura opened her eyes to be met with a large pain in her head.

"Ow!" She clutched her head even as Itachi walked into the room holding a tray of food.

"You're awake?" She turned her eyes to him, before sitting up when he set the tray down. He smirked as she gaped at him standing there.

"Itachi…why am I in your house? What happened…" She sat there thinking then suddenly pointed accusingly at him.

"You raped me didn't you!" He sighed.

"No, but you did say some strange things" Her face instantly went bright pink her hands shot up to her mouth.

"What did I say?!" She gasped in horror. Itachi's smirk got a tad bigger, as he walked over and then bent his face down close to hers a finger over his lips.

"Se-cre-t" He whispered, making her eyes widen more.

"Itachi!" She moaned. He chuckled and then placed his lips softly on hers, making her eyes widen. He coaxingly slid his tongue across her lips, before sliding it in her mouth and wrestling with hers. She moaned slightly making him bite down on her bottom lip. He pulled down then placed his mouth to her ear.

"Don't worry, I like you too"

* * *

Me: I'm probably going to add what happened to Ino and Shikamaru later...

Ino: Please! You left everyone not knowing what happened me and him!

Me: Him and I

Ino: I DON'T CARE!

Me: Meanie...

Ino: GRRR!!

Me: Ok! Ok! Jeez! Can't take a joke...Alright I'll write what happened to Ino and Shikamaru...

Ino: Good!

Me: But, for now I'll mark this as completed!

Ino: Please Read and Review! (The poll is being taken away the day after this is posted, so vote!)


	2. Ino's Part

Me: Yay! Here's what happened with Ino and Shikamaru!

Ino: This better be good...

Me: Don't worry! (whacks)

Ino: Ow wtf?! You don't usually hit!

Me:...OHMIGOD! I'm turning into you and Sakura! (gasps)

Ino: She does Not Own Naruto

* * *

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me!"

"Ino…please…shut up" Shikamaru moaned, as he dragged the drunk girl through Konoha to his house. Ino giggled non-stop her head swaying side to side.

"Are we th-there yet?" Ino hiccupped.

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO"

"…How about now?"

"NO INO WE ARE NOT THERE!" He shouted angrily his patience finally wearing off. She pouted her eyes half-lidded.

"Fine, I don't want to be there yet"

"Ino, were here" She grinned and pointed her finger.

"G-Go reverd phyccopathy!"

"It's called Reverse Psychology" He sighed, before knocking on the door.

"Huh…looks like my parents are out…troublesome" He sighed, before taking out his keys and opening the door. Ino trailed a finger down his chest with a suggestive look in her eyes.

"S-So we get the place to ourselves?" She whispered seductively making him glare at her and push her away. He took her hand again and brought her upstairs into his room where he sat her down on his bed and sighed. She grinned at him goofily.

"So were al-already going to do it?" She hiccupped making him give her an agitated look.

"Ino we're just friends why would I suddenly rape you?" Something flashed across her eyes, before she looked at him angrily, crawl across his bed, go under his bed covers, and lift it over her head. He sighed.

"Ino what now?" All he heard was a muffled reply, before her leg shot out from under the covers and kicked him…hard. He winced and rubbed his sore nose. He gritted his teeth then tried to pull the covers back from over her head.

"Nooo!" She moaned, as he pulled harder and finally got her head to show.

"Ino why are you so-" He stopped talking when her hands flew up to her eyes and she started sniffling. His eyes widened.

"A-Are you crying?!" He panicked, he had never seen Ino cry before, it just wasn't her thing even when Sasuke rejected her countless times.

"No" She muttered unconvincingly. He sat there awkwardly, before slowly and cautiously wrapping an arm around her.

"Why are you crying" He muttered, before the next thing he knew he was being pinned down with his arms to his sides.

"Eh?!" He looked up to see Ino grinning evilly.

"Gotcha" She giggled, making him narrow his eyes at her.

"Ino what are you doing…" He asked slowly, when she brought her head closer to his, and then almost place her lips on his. He quickly pushed her off and got off the bed with a shocked look on his face.

"Ino you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing, go to sleep" She glared darkly at him and crawled off the bed and towards him.

"Shikky" She whispered, her eyes giving him a seductive look. She placed her face close to his, and then furrowed her eyebrows.

"Let me go" She muttered, as she sat in the same position as Shikamaru, his shadow stretching towards her from the moonlight.

"Ino your being delirious, the alcohol is probably making me look like Sasuke to you! Yeah, that's it" He said as if convincing himself. She frowned, and then looked down sadly.

"I was pretending…" She muttered.

"Huh?" She glared at him.

"I was pretending to like Sasuke so you would get jealous!" She ground her teeth together. He looked at her confused.

"Y-Your just saying that, it's the alcohol…" He muttered.

"HOW CAN IT BE ALCOHAL WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN DRINK ANY!?" She shouted, a large blush overcoming her cheeks. His eyes widened, as his shadow slowly let go of her.

"B-But you…"

"It's called acting Shika" She muttered, looking at the floor embarrassed. He blinked a few times his mind not getting what she was saying.

"W-What?" She crawled close to him again and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Shika I like you…actually I think I love you" She whispered, before placing her lips on his and then climbing back in bed and lying down.

"Night Shikamaru" She whispered. Shikamaru just sat there for a couple minutes for his mind to register what happened. _S-She likes me…She likes me…Ino likes me…no…Ino…loves…me?_ Ino laid there waiting for him to say something…anything! The next thing she knew she was pulled off the bed forcefully, cradled in Shikamaru's arms, and his lips forcefully on hers. Her eyes widened, before slowly closing when his tongue slowly and gently stroked hers, his hand holding her chin upwards. He pulled back for air then kissed her again but gently without tongues. H pulled back again and looked at her with hazy eyes, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Ino…I love you too" He whispered, and the frowned when a large grin spread across her face. She snuggled her head in his chest, and then kissed his neck gently making him shiver.

"I-Ino…s-stop…p-please" She brought her lips to his again, and then he kissed her neck, leaving love bites.

"Shikamaru…" She muttered in a way that made him look up and at her.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing" She twitched, making him look down and see his hand ahd crawled up her stomach and was now cupping her breast.

"Umm…" Ino twitched even more, and then whacked him upside the head.

"Pervert!"

* * *

Me: Soo...

Ino: You made Shikamaru a pervert for the first time!

Me: I know! It's so cool!

Ino: What do you mean cool!?

Me: Uh...Nevermind (cough)

Ino: Please Read and Review!


End file.
